Where can I see it?
Wander Over Yonder plays on Disney Channel and Disney XD, which are both widely available on cable and satellite in the United States. Disney Channel and Disney XD in other nations also carry the program. Several clips of the show are available at Disney's U.S. Wander Over Yonder site. The show is also available on non-Disney channels. New episodes (normally) premiere on Fridays on Disney Channel and on weekdays on Disney XD. Check out the episode guides for Season 1, and Season 2 for original air dates and titles. Links Note: Since March 17, 2014, the Disney Channel website now redirects to the Disney XD website. * Disney XD website: http://disneyxd.disney.com/wander-over-yonder ** A shortened link that redirects there: http://whatwouldwanderdo.com/ * Wander Over Yonder Worldwide page providing websites for international channels. TV schedules * Disney Channel on Zap2It * Disney XD on Zap2It * Disney TV Listings on TV Guide * Disney Channel listings on TV.com * Disney XD listings on TV.com Episodes available online Disney websites Both Disney Channel and Disney XD in the United States offer some episodes, clips, previews and songs on their websites. The selection changes on a daily basis and can be viewed on the Videos page. Most international websites also have videos. Commercials are inserted between the episode segments and most websites limit viewership to inside a certain region. :* Disney Channel US: http://www.disneychannel.com/videos/ :* Disney XD US: http://www.disneyxd.com/videos/ A larger selection of videos is available on the Disney Video website at http://video.disney.com/. The Wander Over Yonder area is located at http://video.disney.com/shows/phineas-and-ferb-4b90600fa9f7b50f422a8ba2 Amazon Prime Subscribers to Amazon Prime have access to Amazon's Instant Video service and can watch episodes for free online. The Wander Over Yonder episodes are available here. On Demand Some cable and satellite TV services include Wander Over Yonder as part of their "on demand" offerings. Check with your local company to see if it is available. Watch Disney Channel and Watch Disney XD Many cable and satellite providers utilize the Watch Disney Channel and Watch Disney XD apps. Videos may be watched from a computer, a smartphone, or a tablet. Live streams and full episodes are available to certified users. Purchasing episodes A more complete selection of episodes including full seasons is available through the following services. All prices listed are in US dollars. Prices may change at any time and may be different in other countries, and the services may not be available in all countries. Amazon Episodes can be purchased individually from Amazon Instant Video. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode (22 minutes without commercials). The episodes are arranged by season and are currently available as follows: * Season 1/Volume 1 = $18.99 (SD), $28.99 (HD) * Season 1/Volume 2 = $14.99 (SD), $19.99 (HD) iTunes In the United States and Canada Episodes can be purchased individually from the iTunes Store. They are available in SD and HD formats for $1.99 and $2.99 per half-hour episode. Additionally, Volume 1 can be purchased for $18.99 SD and $28.99 HD, and Volume 2 can also be purchased for $14.99 and $19.99 for the SD and HD formats. Each volume consists of 12 or 13 half-hour episodes. While a volume is in progress (there are episodes yet to be released for it), the option to purchase a volume is called a Season Pass. Afterwards, it is called Buy Season. Though it is possible to search for episodes on the iTunes website, this will only provide a few results. The iTunes program must be used to see all available episodes and seasons. Additional Wander Over Yonder-related items are also available through the iTunes Store, such as music, podcasts (usually free), books, and iPad/iPhone Apps. In the United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, only Volumes 1 and 2 are currently available. Individual episodes are available in SD and HD formats for €1.49 SD and €1.99 HD. *Season 1/Volume 1: €10.99 SD, €14.99 HD *Season 1/Volume 2: €9.99 SD, €14.99 HD In France In France, only Volumes 1 and 2 are currently available, but organized differently (Volume 1 ends with The Fancy Party / The Tourist, and Volume 2 starts with The Day / The Night, rather than Volume 1 ending with The Day / The Night and Volume 2 starting with The Lonely Planet / The Brainstorm like in the US and UK). Purchased episodes are viewed in French under the French dub's language, Wander. Individual episodes are available in SD and HD formats for 1,49 € SD and 1,99 € HD. Volume 2's episodes can only be purchased one at a time, as there is no option to purchase them individually. *Season 1/Volume 1: 11,99 € SD, 15,99 € HD References Category:Real World Articles